


Tell Me It's A Dream

by WickedWays (Stormsong)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean wants it but wasn't asked, Dean's Kinks, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Eggpreg, How is that not a tag, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormsong/pseuds/WickedWays
Summary: Prompt: Dean Winchester and the tentacles - but these are special oviposition tentacles, meaning they lay eggs. Juicy, bursting, big jelly eggs.





	Tell Me It's A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> My first pure porn fic. The prompt comes from [littlesincove](https://littlesincove.tumblr.com/post/186098580353/dean-winchester-and-the-tentacles-but-these-are)
> 
> Ok, so tbh I'm using this prompt to let myself write out one of my own fantasies. I hope this fic turns out as good as my imagination.
> 
> Beta'd by [Syrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrum) and [FoxVII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxVII)

Dean woke up with a moan.

Something wonderful was happening to his dick; suction like no mouth he had _ever_ felt.

This _had_ to be a dream even though he’d just woken up. 

Dean moaned again as whatever was on his dick tightened its grip and stroked him, tortuously slow. It _had_ to be a dream because _that_ , whatever it was, was not a hand or a mouth. 

Whatever it was, it was slick and divine!

Two more just like whatever was wrapped around Dean’s dick slid around his ankles and pulled him gently down his beach chair, but not off it. When his ass reached the edge the pulling stopped.

Dean opened his eyes and pushed himself up onto his elbows. And his jaw dropped.

_I’m still asleep. I’m dreaming. Sammy warned me not to fall asleep in the sun._

He _had_ to be, because no tentacle monster that he knew of fucked its victims. They drowned them all. Or ate them. Or possessed them _then_ ate _you_.

But this one wasn’t doing any of that.

No...not with the way those tentacles were stripping him of his swim trunks.

One dark blue slick tentacle slid up Dean’s leg, under the material of his trunks and over the waistband and began to tug them down; while a thicker, stronger looking tentacle wrapped itself a little higher and lifted Dean up just enough so the shorts could be pulled down. The strength alone of that maneuver turned Dean on. He’d never had a lover that could manhandle him so easily. 

Tentacles of all sizes slithered across his skin. They felt like silk and kisses everywhere they touched him. They were gentle as they folded his legs, wrapped around them, and spread him wide open.

There must’ve been something oozing from those tentacles ‘cause Dean wasn’t struggling or freaking out. Some sort of sedative. Maybe. But if it was a dream then it was a fantasy. And Dean had never put up a fight in any of his fantasies that went like this.

Dean’s breath hitched as tentacles began to caress his skin. This really was just like something out of his favorite hentai. _Oh, God, let me be dreaming and don’t let it end!_

One caressed Dean’s balls while two slid up over his stomach, one to caress his nipples while the other traveled up towards his neck.

Nope, not his neck. His mouth. Dean didn’t give it a second thought, just parted his lips and let it in. This tentacle was about the same size as a cock and tasted so much better, sweeter, not salty or fishy like he expected. Dean hummed and let himself enjoy it, licking it and caressing the tentacle with his tongue.

While Dean was fully occupied with the tentacle in his mouth he hadn’t noticed the one rubbing against his asshole. Not until it gently began to nudge inside, entering into him slowly.

Dean moaned around the tentacle in his mouth in anticipation. If this was anything like his favorite hentai then this was going to go one of two ways: he was going to get his brains fucked out, or get his brains fucked out. The only difference was going to be how brutal the tentacle monster was going to wreck his ass.

Dean would've pushed down on the tentacle to signal that he was willing for things to go a little faster, maybe a bit rougher, but Dean found himself unable to move his hips. He hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes. When he opened them he saw his hips were pinned down to the beach chair by tentacles thick as ropes but felt heavier.

More than that, Dean got a good look at the tentacle prodding his asshole. _Hoo boy!_ It must start off real small, finger sized, based on what Dean could feel, and got real big and thick real quick based on what he could see.

 _Fuuuuuuck!_ Dean was going to be _wrecked_! What he could see was bigger than Dean’s own fist, but only slightly. 

It turned Dean on as much as it worried him. He had never had anything so big in his ass before, even though he’d had more than a few fantasies about being fisted. For some reason he had never considered to mix his tentacle kink with his fisting fantasies though. Now that it was right in front of him...Dean wanted nothing more than to be fucked with that huge tentacle.

And he did get fucked by it.

He was certainly lubricated enough.

It was the ooze that was on every tentacle. The monster was leaving trails of it all over Dean’s body. It was the same as the stuff in Dean’s mouth. It must’ve been what tasted so sweet. ...and it was being used as a lubricant, the ooze-maybe-sedative. He couldn’t care less. He was just grateful that there was lube.

It was slow going at first, as if the monster wanted to make sure that Dean was opened up properly. Like he was being prepared. The tentacle in Dean’s ass fucked him slow, but thoroughly. 

Dean watched it, watched that one tentacle fuck him while he sucked on another, watched as it made its slow way into his ass, stretching him as it went.

Dean panted around the tentacle in his mouth, it was all starting to become too much. He couldn’t beg to be allowed to cum and he couldn’t urge the monster on with anything more than muffled whimpers and whines. Dean had to cum so bad but couldn’t. The tentacle around his dick held him too firmly.

Finally _finally!_ The tentacle in his ass began to move faster. And faster. His need to cum became urgent and Dean whimpered and begged as best he could while still gagged. 

The tentacle inside Dean’s ass was relentless in its fucking, but it felt so damn _good_! When the widest part entered Dean he moaned at the fullness of it. Dean had never felt so full before! He might’ve even cried, but he wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure of much outside of the sensations of being fucked and held down by so many tentacles. 

Dean had no idea how much time passed but when he was allowed his release he came hard with a muffled scream, so hard he was sure that he was going to black out.

As he laid back in the beach chair Dean realized that the tentacle in his mouth was gone. When he thought he had the strength to lift himself up he saw that most of the rest of the tentacles were still in place. Mercifully, the one that had been wrapped around his dick was gone, too.

He also saw something else. The one in his ass was pulsing. Or that’s what he thought until something pushed its way into Dean’s stretched out asshole. Something with enough give to it that his ass didn’t need to stretch too much more to get past the ring of muscle.

That’s when it hit Dean, the realization of what was actually happening.

The tentacle monster hadn’t been fucking Dean. 

It _had_ been prepping Dean. 

For its _eggs!!!_

_Holy fuck, it’s laying eggs!_

Egg after egg made its way into Dean. So many were pushed over his prostate. His prostate was so sensitive by then that the eggs had Dean coming over and over again. 

Until finally it stopped. It _all_ stopped.

Dean thought he had felt full before when he thought he was being fucked by the fist sized tentacle. But now he truly was full. So full of eggs that Dean’s stomach became round and huge with them.

Slowly the tentacles withdrew from Dean hips, his legs, and his ass. As the last tentacle slipped away into the water Dean heard his name being called.

_Oh, fuck!_

Sam was running towards Dean.

And if Sam was running towards Dean….

He reached out slowly to his bulging stomach, afraid that it was a dream; afraid that it was real.

It felt odd. Kinda like a bunch of squishy balls. A fuck ton of squishy balls. A fuck ton of squishy balls that were a tentacle monster’s brood. Or clutch. Whatever a group of tentacle monster eggs were called.

“Dean! Are you alright? What’s wrong with your stomach?” Sam sounded worried.

 _Aw, Shit!_ If Sammy could see it…. That meant that a tentacle monster really had laid its eggs in Dean!

“Hey, man, what happened to your shorts?”

Dean lost it and began to laugh. What else could he do? He had just been fuckin’ eggpregged by a goddamn fuckin’ tentacle monster and Sam wanted to know where Dean’s shorts were?

**Author's Note:**

> If I've missed a tag do let me know.


End file.
